Spiderman and black cat 1, battle for New York
by azaan.khan.169
Summary: The first of a series of stories surrounding the life's of black cat and spiderman
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to marvel** **and now indirectly to Disney due to Disney buying marvel**

**This is my first attempt of a fanfic and all advice is appreciated, I plan on making 7 stories of this series however I may make more or even less, enjoy!**

His muscles flexed in his skin tight costume as he swung over manhattan, the ebony night sky over him always made him feel small as Peter Parker or Spiderman. 'Its pretty quiet tonight' he thought to himself, the. The sound of police sirens blaring caught his attention! "Way to jinx it spidey!" He sighed angry at his curse/blessing

A shadowy figure leapt from building to building,her platinum blonde her flailing behind her 5ft 10 figure. Her emerald green eyes captivating all that dared look at them! Retractable claws gave her that fierce look and her voice so seductive in tone. She looked at the building across from her, " The Montana jewellers, doesn't seem to have much security, then again no security can hold me ha ha ha!" She said in a cocky tone. She leapt so gracefully it was as she was gliding on the wind, she landed without a noise on the roof then silently made a hole in the skylight then jumped through the hole. Then before she could react she heard a computerised voice say " lockdown commencing" and all the possible escape routes were blocked by a metal so strong a regular thief would never break out, however she was no regular thief and her claws would scythe through them in minutes .

A few minutes later she heard the sounds of police sirens and a faint "woohoo"

spiderman landed on the exact same roof cat landed on with a loud thud! "This metal seems different" he let his mind wander to see if he could recognise the metal, then he heard a bang like someone had dropped a particularly dense object. His spider sense tingled and quick as a flash he rolled out the way of a pair of claws " wow nice reflexes, I like my men fast" she said in a teasing but luring tone. Wh-who are you " came a quiet retort from the spider, his mind of the battle and onto her perfect body. Her cleavage showing in a slutty but welcome way, she moved like a gazelle, whilst parring a weak punch by spiderman and kicking him in the chin in the counter attack flooring him instantly! " The names black cat, catch ya later spider I've got some jewellery to steal!" She said taunting him by blowing a kiss as she put the sack of jewels over her shoulder and swung away with her grapple hooks. " I can't let her escape." He managed to sit up but there was no trace of her...

**Well that's the first chapter please review it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here, it's only been a few hours from the first but I feel like I've learnt a lot in that time I feel my confidence has been boosted so expect a more flamboyant style, last chapter was a little intro but this will be more of a story and the rest shall have action and any suggests my readers give.**

Our favourite red and blue spider was feeling down after his recent defeat, as he swung home from The Montana jewellers. He couldn't stop thinking of her, those green eyes that made you lose yourself in seconds, or that platinum blonde hair that made the suns ray feel like the darkest shade of black! Her smile so enticing that it could change any ones day. Not even Gwen could compare to her... 'What am I thinking' he pondered to himself ' Gwen is the most beautiful woman inside and out, no one can compare to her' he thought again.

As he approached his and Gwen's apartment he felt his spider sense tingle. He searched the nearby proximity but couldn't see anything. As he landed he began to say " hmm that's str" he was cut off mid sentence by a blow to the head! His eyes slowly closed, he fought valiantly to keep them open but he over was exerted from the battle with black cat.

He woke up a few hours later with Gwen by his side. 'I'm in it now, she's giving me the look!' "Peter Parker you smell of that Lalique for Bentley crystal edition, that perfume that's worth like $5000000 and I know this because Cherry's boyfriend bought her it! Have you been having an affair with cherry!" She questioned assertively. " wait what eww that ugly dog?" He retorted grimacing at the thought. "Don't lie to me we're over!" She screamed the last part barely coming out as she was engulfed with tears." Gw-Gw-Gwen don't do this to me please I'm not cheating on you!" He cried " look Peter get a grip, I never get attention or anything from you, and why would you want me, your spiderman and you can have any one you want!" Peter was struck by this, this was worse than that time he went into that gay bar and kissed a man whilst drunk. He left ashamed leaving everything besides his spare costumes and web shooters there, he swung off to his apartment in Queens and never saw Gwen again after that day.

Peter Parker woke up from his slumber, as tired as he was he needn't to go to work, Jonah had some news for him. He walked in a sombre mood, he didn't even take his costume with him, he just watched crime after crime until he reached The Daily Bugle. "Parker take a seat in 5.3 seconds or your fired!" A booming voice shouted silencing the usually loud workers. As Peter sat his boss saw his mood and questioned " what's wrong boy Parker?" Peter retold him the events that occurred last night, leaving out the parts that would lead to his discovery as spiderman."That's very unlucky for you, but back to why I called you here..." "Continue sir." In a slightly impatient tone " wait boy I've just had an idea, I called you here to take pictures of my date with my new Girlfriend, but I recall her saying she had a girl around your age, do you want me to set up a date perhaps?" Jamison asked " sure mr Jamison but why?" "Well son it's bad for morale and if we have bad morale we don't sell papers, if we don't have papers I don't have money!" He explained secretly hiding out the fact he saw Peter as a son. "Well... Thanks I guess, could you explain her?" Peter asked shyly "well kid her mom said she was your age and she had a great personality, and she's her moms only heir so she is rich." Jamison retorted. 'Oh great she has a "great personality" ha ha ha'

**Another chapter done, boring I know but just too give some story to it I promise the other chapters will be a great improvement, please give advice and ideas I will give credit**


	3. Chapter 3

**So the 3rd chapter has arrived. I for some reason could not reply to the reviews this may be because I am doing it on iPad however I'm not sure. I'm spending more time on this one to make it perfect, I'm not the most experienced writer, I'm barely in my teens so advice is always welcome enjoy everyone and remember ideas shall be used if I believe they are good if not in this story then in one of the next. Also a big thank you to neo Tyson the founder of this community for giving advice I shall try to make this longer.**

**well my iPad being the prick it is won't go outta bold sorry :/**

**A weary Peter rose from his bed slowly and slightly demonically as if he and the Undertaker were one. Today he had a date with miss "Great Personality" and he got up earlier than usual to get ready for his date. He didn't really know why he bothered with miss "Great personality" but he guessed it was something to do with Gwen and to see if he was just lucky with her. Gwen...Gwen... He still, after all she said loved her but (**bold has gone off now) another woman kept coming into his head, Black cat just thinking off her perfect body made him drool, her presence alone enough to make a man happy for weeks. Her starlight eyes were so beautiful Helen of Troy would be green with envy and her teeth were so shiny you'd swear that you saw your own reflection in them but wouldn't truly notice or care as she would just make you turn your attention to her no matter what you were doing. Mother Nature herself would bow down to the beautiful ferociousness of the Black cat. Her claws sharp as swords but her tone so soft tender and seductive you wouldn't notice the pain her claws inflict if you were conversing with her. 'Snap out of it Pete' his conscious told him. He decided to take today off as a super hero considering there were many other heroes and his current levels of distraction would more hinder than help the civilians. He showered and again she entered his mind plaguing him with images of her, she's all that mattered to him now but she was a villain and he a hero, they couldn't be together."maybe she could reform." He whispered so quiet he could barely hear himself. He went to the mall, trying to find something for his date with miss "Great personality" he chuckled to himself, he still couldn't get round the fact he agreed. As Jonah said she was rich she was was likely very classy, not wanting to look cheap he picked up a white suit blazer and white pants with a red shirt, he wanted to keep the top 2 buttons open and decided against a rather cliche tie. He had 6 hours left till the date and decided to take his best friend Harry to the florists with him as Harry had experience with the prep girls." Pete get her two of everything that way you can't go wrong" Harry said thinking of it as a genius idea " Harry I can't afford that, I barely had enough for the suit and even if I could what if she was allergic to a kind" questioned Peter in a desperate voice."I'll pay for you and if she is she will be too overpowered by the gesture to even care." Retorted Harry. " Harry you know I can't make you pay!" Exclaimed Peter bot wanting anyone's charity, even Harry's. "I'm gonna pay or else I'm gonna tell everyone what you and that tranny did last Christmas." Harry threatened chuckling at the thought."You wouldn't dare!" Said Pete in a unsure and weak voice.

A few hours later a slicked up Pete arrived at the le sacre bleu restaurant courtesy of Harry's limo driver. " I'll call you when you need to pick me up Leonard, and give Harry my thanks!" And with that they bid adieu. Anxiety took over Peter as he walked to the door, each step feeling like one hundred. Then in the corner of his eye he saw a ravishing beauty! She had less body fat than a super model, and had the grace of a noble elf platinum blonde hair made you think the moon was in front of you! She was a goddess in all but status...

Jamison bellowed" Peter my boy meet Felicia Hardy." "H-h-hi the-these are f-for yo-you." Parker stuttered the words barely leaving his lips as he was mesmerised by her beauty. If black cat ever had a rival to the throne of sexiest thing alive, she was standing in front of him, she giggled at his expense her laughter a fair swap for the embarrassment he just suffered. " Hello mr Parker, these flowers are beautiful." Stated Felicia in a warm and familiar tone. " Not nearly as beautiful as you." He flirtatiously said to the young woman clad in all black, is animal instinct was kicking in he wanted her to be his! "Whatever happened to the bewildered timid boy that was here not 2 minutes ago may I ask?" She questioned rather teasingly. They laughed together before Felicia noticed something. "Excuse me Peter, but may I ask what happened to your chin?" her tender fingers touching the bruise where black cat kicked him. "I walked into a-a lamppost" he lied. " A lamppost you say?" She questioned rhetorically.

'Think Felicia think' she thought to herself. 'He is too familiar' she liked how the date was going thus far but she wanted to know where they met before.'wait that bruise,could he be spiderman?'

leonard drove Felicia to her home, just before she got out the car she said "Peter I enjoyed today thank you." She drew him closed and they kissed passionately and fiercely for a minute or two. She reluctantly released and they exchanged phone numbers."today was a good day whispered Peter replaying the events over and over

**so it's done, next chapter will be spidey and cat so don't fret, remember to drop a review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter ****4 is here, as I promised it has more action. Enjoy and leave a review.**

Peter woke up a happy man, his date with Felicia went great, he only stuttered once. He had some breakfast consisting of fried egg and toast. He put on his Spiderman costume and began his patrols.

The scorching sun shone onto our hero, it's rays lighter than an angels halo. He perched up the edge of the Empire State Building, watching his people get a long with daily life. In the corner of his eye he saw something,was it not for his enhanced vision he would have missed, a group of your average thugs assaulting a poor man. "Give us your money old man!" Shouted the leader of the party, a stocky but short man with brown hair. "Mind if I join in?" Spiderman asked rhetoriacally knocking the leader of his feel with a web swing! "It's spiderman, waste him!" Ordered a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes to the rest of the thugs. Simultaneously the thugs yielded 9mm pistols, the thugs shot first and aimed later, many of them hitting their own allies. Spiderman yanked two up with webbing and dangled them from the roof. Spider-Man's spider sense tingled and quick has a flash he weaved in and out of the horde of bullets. He gave a uppercut to one of the thugs knocking him 3 feet off the ground. As he slowly picked them off one by one the leader recovered, "Oi Spider" shouted the leader. As soon as spiderman changed his attention to him he was knocked down by a baseball bat to the head!His eyes were closing, he couldn't keep them open, then he heard the voice...

Black cat was scouting her next target she never did rob in broad daylight, only a fool would do that,no she was searching for easy entrances and so forth. She heard gunshots ripple through the air and shouts piercing the ears of all who were in hearing range!'I wonder what it it?' She thought to herself. 'No remember curiosity killed the cat!' She pondered over what to do then heard the name spiderman. " oh no he's in trouble she gasped." She had only met him once but wasn't he something to remember, his heroic abilities swooned her almost as much as she swooned him, but no he was different to other guys. He had a sweet innocence about himself and reminded him so much of Pete. She leapt from rooftop to rooftop as agile as a monkey, her platinum blonde hair blowing in the steady breeze."Hey boys,room for another?" She asked almost convincingly. "And if the answers no?" the leader retorted. She descended to the floor gracefully and replied "Then this happens!" She said kicking him in the gut before kneeing him in the face and knocked him out with a back hand to the face. "Aren't you far away from home little girly?" asked a scrawny man teasingly. "Aren't you a little too skeletal to even ask a question as such?" She replied filling him with rage, he launched a sloppy punch only for his fist to be caught in mid air, and thrown over her back landing right into a bin. The rest of the thugs fled not wanting to be her next victim! "Spider, spider get up!" She exclaimed nearly choking on her tears

He woke up to find himself in rather high end apartment."Is the little spider finally awake from its slumber?" She teased but hints of relief showed. "What happened?" He asked." Well after you got your arse kicked I dealt with those thugs, only I'm allowed to have fun with you!" She said whilst winking. "cat you're a felon I'm gonna have to talk you to the police!" He said assertively. "Only if I get to wear fluffy handcuffs." She said in a seductive voice whilst grabbing his hand."Cat I'm not Kidd-" before he could finish she pounced on him, wrapping her arms around this neck she kissed him fiercely. Peter tried to resist but couldn't and retorted by lashing his tongue at her. She got up a short while later and was grinning ear to ear. "Cat, become my sidekick, imagine all the good we can do together!" He pleaded. "on one condition." She replied rather cutely, her eyes filled with joy and immaturity as she played with his chest." What." He retorted, raising an eyebrow. " let me unmask you." She asked with the most persuasive voice you will ever hear. " only if you take yours off as well" he said. She nodded and as they removed masks he saw who she was and she saw who he was...

'oh my god it's Peter' she thought to herself her excitement almost uncontrollable. She leapt onto him wrapping her negs round his waste and her arms round his nick, she squeezed him so hard her claws dug into kissed until they could kiss no more.**  
**

Felicia awoke in Peter's arms. Upon recounting yesterday's events, she giggled to her was so bad, possibly the worst she's ever been with, but that innocence was what she liked about him. Anyway it was his first time, he would definitely improve. She slithered out of his arms careful not to wake him up and went to make some bacon and eggs for them.

Peter woke up and saw the space that Felicia occupied during the night to be empty. He recalled last night events and smirked, he wasn't too bad for a first timer, or at least that's what he thought. He put on his costume, as it was the only thing he had to wear but he left the mask off for air. He noticed Felicia making some breakfast, she had a long black basketball jersey on covering her forelegs. Even with no makeup on she was a beauty to behold, arguably even better!

After they ate breakfast, which Peter thought was disgusting but lied to Felicia saying it was the best he's ever had, though she seemed to notice a slight bit of sarcasm in his voice they decided to take Felicia on her first adventure as a hero.

They suited up and got ready, cat leaving her zipper lower than usual not only to distract her foes but to please Pete. They swung in unison through the sky, both on the look out for cats first assignment. As they tired they perched on the end of a gargoyle like balcony."Peter I'm so tired of swinging, why don't we rest and have some fun?" She pleaded,her glistening eyes doing most of the talking. "Well erm I'm sor-"once again he was cut off by black cat, she pounced on him like a cat would do to a mouse. He enjoyed the long passionate kiss but was cut off by his spider sense! He rolled himself and cat over being narrowly missed by what seemed like a crimson red axe...

"Ha ha ha ha!" The maniacal laughter belonged to no one other than carnage. "Ooh look its spiderman, and who's this his little girlfriend? Ha ha ha ha." Laughing once again. " Cat, this is carnage, you know venom right well this is his spawn, he's just as if not more dangerous!" He explained while readying his fighting stance. "So an easy win for my first battle then." She said angering carnage. She jumped up giving him a good knee to the chin. 'wow' Peter thought before joining the battle. Carnage recovered and swung at Peters neck who ducked and retaliated with a haymaker to the stomach."now you've pissed us off!" screamed carnage who retracted his axe and gave a orthodox stance. "Ooh I'm scared now." Teased cat. She quickly jabbed him to the face a kicked his legs knocking him to the floor! He got up instantaneously and threw a punch at her face that was too quick for her to dodge, knocking her off her feet. "Cat!" Cried Spiderman in a mixture of anger and fear. He unleashed his fury on carnage giving him a combo of hooks to the face and then kneed him in the chest. Carnage lashed out at Spiderman with his tendrils knocking him into the air but he landed on his feet. He speared carnage into some glass the sound annoying the symbiote.'Thats it he doesn't like sound.' Thought Peter before knocking carnage to the floor. Before carnage could recover Pete's cell phone's alarm went off. "Please no, the blackberry alarm is too loud!" Screamed carnage in agonisingly painful pain. As the carnage symbiote tried, leaving kasady behind, to escape Spiderman webbed it up and caught it."Well glad I put that on to remind me to pick up my clothes from the laundry!" said Peter to no one in particular as he laughed. He had one last thing to do before he went to check on Felicia. He threw kasady onto a chair webbed him up and decided to punish him until the cops came."please no anything but this!" Pleaded kasady. "As punishment for what you did to cat, I'm gonna make you watch seabiscuit on this computer nothing you say will change that." "nooooooooo!" Screamed kasady. Peter webbed his eyes at an angle so kasady couldn't close them and left to see cat.

Felicia awoke with Peter by her. "Has he been defeated?" She asked rather weakly. Yes he nodded before finishing off what they were doing before they were interrupted and then burning the carnage symbiote.

Peter and Felicia went out for some celebratory dinner. Cat,as always,looked stunning in a black frock with some small diamonds on the bottom. She wore black high heels and she let her platinum blonde hair flow down her back, almost reaching her waistline. Peter wore a red sweater with some light blue jeans. He styled his brown hair with a comb over effect.

ANONYMOUS LOCATION

"Well Carnage didn't exterminate the arachnid so that leaves you, Spiderman is due to go on a date tonight with a somewhat gothic woman with White-ish hair. They will arrive in a somewhat flashy car so be on the look out. He will not be in costume so make sure you are correct. Do not harm the girl as she will be pivotal in the near future, just leave her somewhere where she cant escape and bring him to me!" Ordered a mysterious voice." I shall not fail." Retorted a rather unsure voice

Felicia's 458 itallia pulled over at some traffic lights." Man with this traffic we wont get there in time for our reservation!" Before he could reply he heard thunderous footsteps and spider sense tingled violently before the car was thrown into the air! He heard Felicia scream but then the lights faded...

**well its finally done, sorry highlander I liked your idea but saw it too late and would have had to restart the whole chapter but I may use it in future!hope you enjoyed and remember to leave a review**


End file.
